<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merecimiento by Lila_Negra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805832">Merecimiento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra'>Lila_Negra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphonse es aun una armadura, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Drabble, Elricest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric tiene un vínculo complicado con el placer. ¿Qué podría merecer alguien como él?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merecimiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaris/gifts">Silabaris</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazmin_Negro/gifts">Jazmin_Negro</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Advertencias:</b> drabble elricest, canonverse. Es casi igual a todos mis últimos drabbles de FMA, lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar…</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Para Albión Alba y Jazmín Negro, compañeras firmes a lo largo de tantos años en este fandom.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me he preguntado, más veces de las que quisiera, cómo puede haber placer en esto. Y siempre, automática, acude a mí aquella negación que no responde nada pero que lo decide todo: yo no tengo derecho alguno al placer.</p><p>Pero tú no pareces pensar lo mismo. No solo están esas repetidas ocasiones en que permaneces quieto y silencioso, actuando el sueño que ambos sabemos que no necesitas, mientras yo beso tu frente fría, tu duro pecho. También eres tú el que, quizás imitando algún gesto de mamá, acaricias mi cabeza cansada, entrelazas los dedos en mi cabello.</p><p>Eso me gusta tanto… me gusta igualmente sentir tu áspero índice recorriendo mi cara. Succionarlo suavemente cuando delinea mis labios. Reconocer la humedad que traza luego en mi mandíbula. Cuando bajas a mi cuello siempre me da un escalofrío. ¡Es que el goce… es demasiado! Dibujas sobre mis clavículas y algunas veces –ojalá todas- te metes bajo mi remera. Como en aquel juego de niños en que me echabas un hielo en la espalda, ahora tu tacto helado me hace temblar. Es otro tipo de temblor, sin embargo. Un movimiento que palpita en otros lugares de mi cuerpo. Los identificas y los tocas uno a uno.</p><p>Ya no puedo jugar a que copias a mamá cuando tomas mi miembro. La enorme vergüenza que me acomete –y la duplicación de la culpa, omnipresente- no es obstáculo para que ese disfrute perverso se extienda por todo mi ser. Acaso sea, de hecho, lo que me enciende, ¿por qué no? De todos modos, no es posible caer más bajo. Nadie en este mundo… da más asco que yo.</p><p>En general, no dices nada cuando el líquido blanco mancha tu guante. O tal vez solo murmuras: niisan… sueño tanto con tu voz que no es fácil diferenciarla en la vigilia. Yo oculto mi rostro bajo mi brazo, no tengo palabras. Nada en mí puede darte algo de todo lo que me has procurado.</p><p>Incluso al caer dormido, no consigo olvidar. El placer que no me corresponde se multiplica en sueños que tú no puedes soñar, atrapado en el metal y en el vacío.</p><p>Es entonces cuando me atraviesa con fuerza el arrepentimiento. Cómo pude permitirme –yo, de entre todas las personas- un instante de felicidad. Ojalá pueda hallar, algún día… el castigo que merezco.</p><p>
  <em>3er Oct 2020</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>